<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Born into a World Too Cruel by iZombi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245032">Born into a World Too Cruel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iZombi/pseuds/iZombi'>iZombi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gloryhammer One shots and Headcannons [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gloryhammer (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Becoming unexpected parents, Comfort, Fluff, Forming Bonds, Gen, Hoots loves his four-legged son, Hugging, TAGGED MATURE for MILD GORE, Tears, adopting an animal in need, after birth, aiding a sickly animal, also love and care, and so does Proletious, another member of, are its main caregivers, but Ser Proletious and Hoots, dealing with death, death after giving birth, for the horse, for your pet, grieving the loss of a pet, helping a horse give birth, its literally like, orphan baby horse, parents to a baby horse, pouring out your heart and soul, sickly baby horse, the family, the gang help take care of it, the rest of the gang - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:49:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iZombi/pseuds/iZombi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What will happen when one of Ser Proletious’ mares becomes pregnant and dies giving birth to its filly? Will, he let it die? Or will he try to raise the tiny foal?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ser Proletious (Gloryhammer) / The Hootsman (Gloryhammer)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gloryhammer One shots and Headcannons [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. “Welcome into the world, little one…”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>**TW: THERE IS MENTIONS OF THE DEATH OF A PET IN THIS STORY, AN ANIMAL DYING AFTER GIVING BIRTH, AND DEALING WITH AFTERBIRTH.</p><p>**IF ANY OF THE ABOVE BOTHER YOU, THEN PLEASE REFRAIN FROM READING AND EXPERCISE CAUTION IF YOU WISH TO READ.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>             Ser Proletious awoke in his warm bed, outside the windows of the small cottage that he and his four friends had helped build, he could distinctly hear the wind blowing and as well as the chirping from the birds.</p><p> </p><p>He yawned and rubbed the morning haze out of his eyes, sitting up he looked around at the dimly lit room and removed the bed covers off of himself, and waltzed over to the window, opening the curtains he was greeted with a muted blue sky.</p><p> </p><p>‘<em>Looks like we could be having a storm today…’</em> he noted to himself and walked away to go grab his clothes that hung on a rack on the wall across from his bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>Slipping out of his sleeping clothes, he put on his daily clothes which consisted of some sturdy, yet practical, blue working pants, and he wore a white shirt that was accompanied by an old sweater that he ‘swore’ he would get rid of but never could find an excuse to do so.</p><p> </p><p>Once finished, he made sure he looked presentable before heading out of his room and downstairs.</p><p> </p><p>He was greeted by Angus Mcfife XIII, the young prince giving his friend a warm “<em>Good morning!”</em> accompanied by a smile, to which he returned.</p><p>Proletious made his way to the back entrance door, near the kitchen and near the living room where both Zargothrax and Angus were at and could see him, “You’re not going to eat breakfast?” commented the wizard as he cracked some eggs with bacon on to a frying pan, the delicious smell filling the air and wafting their way to Proletious and Angus’ nostrils.</p><p> </p><p>Proletious swallowed the pooling saliva in his mouth, as mouthwatering and temptingly good as the wizard's cooking was, he needed to focus on what was most important to him at the moment, breakfast could wait for later.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, no… not for now at least, I have to tend to the horses, it looks like it might storm later today, I want to make sure they’re all safe…” Proletious commented as he put on his famed black working boots.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, be safe and don’t come to eat too late… I’m making pasta tonight...!” Zargothrax added as he could hear Proletious already leave through the door.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>. . .</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Proletious made his way from the house to the pasture where the horses were kept, it was at least fifty to a hundred feet from the house, securely fenced in to prevent attacks from wolves and sufficiently protected with magic by both Ralathor and Zargothrax to prevent any magical beings from hurting the equines.</p><p> </p><p>As he drew nearer, the first thing that caught his eye was a beautiful white gypsy cob mare, her coat was just as piercingly white and pristine as the cold winter snow, with gorgeous honey brown eyes and a light grey snout.</p><p> </p><p>Her name was “<em>Nix”</em>, in an old and dead language it meant “Snow” which was very befitting of her coat and her attitude.</p><p> </p><p>Generally, she was a very quiet, aloof, and introverted mare who did not have many equine companions within her harras, except for one stallion.</p><p> </p><p>He too was of the gypsy cob breed, and it often vexed Proletious how these two creatures got along so well with each other… mostly because the stallion was so different from his female companion.</p><p> </p><p>You see, his coat was the color of the void, black as the same darkest corners of space, with deep dark brown eyes to match. His attitude was that of foolhardiness, hot-headed, and excitable.</p><p> </p><p>The name “<em>Inanis”</em>, that much like Nix, meant “Void” in a long-dead language.</p><p> </p><p>They were complete opposites…</p><p> </p><p>But perhaps that was the beauty of it, as opposites do seem to attract one another.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Examining her closer, Proletious noticed that she was standing off to the side of the herd, her stomach had grown significantly in size since the last time he had seen her.</p><p> </p><p>‘<em>No-…’</em> Proletious stopped himself from completing that thought,</p><p> </p><p>There could be no way!</p><p> </p><p>Or could they?</p><p> </p><p>He had to be sure, he had to know for himself… and so he approached Nix carefully and slowly, “Hello darling…” he cooed to her.</p><p> </p><p>She responded with a nicker, she sounded pleased to see her favorite human, she approached him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello darling, how are you doing today my dear?” he asked, not really expecting a reply as he pets her face, being extra gentle and careful with her.</p><p> </p><p>She let out, what sounded to Proletius at least, a content sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s good, well… I’m going to check you alright?” he asked tentatively, watching for her body language.</p><p> </p><p>The word “check” registered in the mare’s mind and she backed off a bit and stood still, over the years she has interpreted this word as ‘<em>My human wants to look me over</em>’ so she stands still and allows for the procedure to take place.</p><p> </p><p>Proletious smiles warmly at how quickly she reacted, that was the beauty of having an animal for a long time, you get to know them and they to you.</p><p> </p><p>Proletious sighed and rolled up his sleeves, he got close to her and began inspecting her stomach, pressing here and there to feel for what could be causing such a large bump.</p><p> </p><p>Gas?</p><p> </p><p>Indigestion?</p><p> </p><p>Pregnancy?</p><p> </p><p>An Illness?</p><p> </p><p>The possibilities were endless, but he needed to be sure and to be thorough in his examination of her if she was ill or was having complications with eating then he would have to get a doctor to see her soon.</p><p> </p><p>Proletious pulled his hand back when a kick met his hand,</p><p> </p><p>He blinked, stupefied for a moment, “<em>Was that-?”</em> he couldn’t believe it and placed his hand on the belly again,</p><p> </p><p>Another harder kick followed suit, his eyes widened and he grinned widely, he turned to face Nix,</p><p> </p><p>“Darling, you’re going to be a mother!” he joyfully exclaimed</p><p> </p><p>Nix replied with some happy nickering, wagging her head excitedly side to side, it seemed that she understood what he was saying.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, this was absolutely wonderful news, so much so that Proletious was overcome with emotion and began to cry happily, a few sobs leaving his lips.</p><p> </p><p>He would have his first foal from the first mare he ever got, five years back to the date that she was first purchased by Proletious.</p><p> </p><p>It seemed that Nix could sense her master’s happiness that she turned her head to him, she made a blowing noise through her nostrils and nudged her head against his gently.</p><p> </p><p>Proletious gently wrapped his arms around her face and kissed it, “Oh darling, I’m so happy… You’re going to be a mother and I’m going to have my first foal…” he smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, Proletious let go of her and wiped his face of his tears, he nodded and got on with the work of getting all the horses out of the open paddock and into the stables.</p><p> </p><p>One at a time, Proletious guided his eleven horses into the stables, each one of them going into their own designated spaces, Nix and Inanis having to be separated because of Nix’s pregnancy.</p><p> </p><p>However, Proletious made sure to place them side by side to one another, in two special spaces, one that was large and comfortable enough for Nix to give birth in, and Inanis’ was also comfortable too, and he had a small hole to watch Nix from, it was small enough that it wouldn’t stress Nix out to see another horse watching her.</p><p> </p><p>But also, it wouldn’t stress Inanis from not being able to see his companion.</p><p> </p><p>These two were inseparable, and one would never find the other alone without the other by its side.</p><p> </p><p>Proletious smiles and sighed, after such hard work, he made sure that every horse had proper feed and water with them before he left to go back inside of the cottage.</p><p> </p><p>As he made his way back, he could feel the temperature drop and the wind pick up speed, the sky seemed to turn a slightly darker shade of grey, but there was no sign of rain.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yet.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>‘<em>Yeah, I was right… it is going to storm soon…’</em> Proletious bit his lip, he hoped that the horses would be alright.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Proletious opened the back-door entrance of the cottage and got inside, taking off his black working boots.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! You’re just in time, I was about to go send Hoots to fetch you…” Zargothrax commented as he set down five plates of breakfast on the table.</p><p> </p><p>On the dining table sat all of Proletious’s friends: Ralathor, who was not a morning person, still groggy and sleepy, nursed a cup of coffee.</p><p> </p><p>Angus Mcfife XIII, who was currently scarfing down his meal, as though he hadn’t eaten in years, “Chew or you’ll choke Angus…” warned Zargothrax, as he watched the young prince.</p><p> </p><p>Angus’ cheeks flushed pink with embarrassment, he nodded and chewed, slowing down his pace.</p><p> </p><p>Zargothrax drank a cup of hot tea that he made for himself and Proletious, who both shared the same taste in tea, he was waiting for Proletious to sit down next to him.</p><p> </p><p>And then lastly, there was Hoots who, unlike the others, drank ale and it did not matter what time of day it was because you can almost always find him drinking it, was also enjoying his breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>He gave Proletious a wave hello,</p><p> </p><p>Proletious waved back and walked over, finally sitting down and joining the others for breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>As he ate his breakfast he enjoyed small talk with his friends and relaxed with a warm meal and a nice hot drink.</p><p> </p><p>He silently hoped that today would be good, despite the storm…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>. . .</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A few hours later, Proletius sat inside the cottage by the fireplace of the living room reading a novel that he hadn’t had the opportunity to finish.</p><p> </p><p>Angus was sleeping off to the side on one of the couches, snuggled up with blankets, he looked like a cocoon.</p><p> </p><p>Ralathor was in the kitchen helping Zargothrax clean up, meanwhile, Hoots was visiting the horse stables to check up on the one final time before he would lock up the stables for the night.</p><p> </p><p>Well, that was at least until a sudden wrap of knocks at the back door jolted Proletious from his thoughts and woke up Angus.</p><p> </p><p>Proletious got up and quickly rushed to the door, opening it, and was greeted with Hoots’ frazzled presence.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s Nix, you’ve got to come <em>quick</em>!” was all he said before he had to run back to the stables.</p><p> </p><p>Proletious’ heart jumped to his throat and for a moment he could hear his pulse in his ears, ‘<em>Oh, no, no, no, no, no!”</em> was all he could think in his head as he rushed to put on his black boots and practically rushed out of the house, slamming the door behind him.</p><p> </p><p>The wind outside was howling and blowing harder than before, the sky was a dark grey and while there still was some light outside from the sun that hid behind the menacing clouds, it was still dark.</p><p> </p><p>Still, no sign of rain as Proletious and Hoots ran to the horse stables, fearing what had happened to his most loved and treasured mare.</p><p> </p><p>Once there, Proletious tried to regain his breath as he approached the area in which Nix was currently, he came just in time to see Nix collapse onto the floor, he could hear her blowing and snorting, she sounded out of breath.</p><p> </p><p>Proletious carefully opened the door that held her in her room and got down on the floor with her, what he could see was a small white sack come out of her vulva, it meant that she was currently in the process of giving birth!</p><p> </p><p>“Oh honey, keep going you’re doing so good…” Proletious spoke gently as he moved to the side a little away from her legs to avoid being kicked.</p><p> </p><p>He watched her body shake and her muscles clench as a contraction took hold of her, a pained neigh filling the air.</p><p> </p><p>Proletious’ brows were furrowed, bottom lip bit down on as he watched in great concentration for any complications in the birth, he had studied a few years back what to do in the situation that one of the horses gives birth and how to aid.</p><p> </p><p>After five consecutive contractions after one another, Proletious could tell that something was wrong when Nix’s panting got harder, her breathing and heart rate must be elevated to the max, almost as if she had run a marathon, she must be in a great deal of pain.</p><p> </p><p>“Thirty minutes have gone by, Proletious…” Hoots warned, although he had never helped nor seen a horse give birth, he knew that so much time passing meant an ever increase in danger.</p><p> </p><p>Proletious rolled up his sleeves tightly and grunted in frustration, “No, no, no…” he silently pleaded up to the heavens, he prayed that both mare and foal would be fine.</p><p> </p><p>Moving closer to where her tail was, Proletious sighed and prepared himself as he reached his hand inside of her, instead of feeling two front legs and ahead, he could feel only two legs and no head.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a breech birth!” Proletious called out, a sense of panic and dread in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>This was <em>not</em> good, a breech baby would mean an increase in difficulty for the mare to birth alone and it could kill the foal itself too, as it would have difficulty passing through the birth canal.</p><p> </p><p>Proletious began a slow and painful process of pulling, moving, and shifting the baby along the canal, ever so slowly pulling it out.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually a loud, wet, and slimy ‘<strong><em>Plop!</em></strong>’ filled the air as the foal came out of Nix,</p><p> </p><p>The baby was still coated in the birth sack and Proletious worked with wet and slimy hands to pull it apart, because his hands were too slippery to do the job he looked at Hoots for aid.</p><p> </p><p>The larger man stepped back, arms raised defensively, it looked like he didn’t want to aid, instead stood content with his just watching the process go down.</p><p> </p><p>Proletious groaned out in frustration as he swallowed his pride and tried to grasp at the bag as best he could with his hands, and tore a corner of it open with his teeth.</p><p> </p><p>It did the job as fluid poured out of the hole, Proletious coughed and gagged momentarily only to suck it up and tear open the hole with his hands.</p><p> </p><p>He could distinctly hear Hoots gag behind him.</p><p> </p><p>As Proletious tore open the bag and fluid poured out all over on to the floor and on himself, he tried to wipe his hands on his sweater to at least have some grip on something.</p><p> </p><p>He moved closer to the head of the foal and found that it wasn’t breathing properly.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Fuck! Fuck! <strong>FUCK!</strong></em>” he cursed as he quickly wiped down its mouth and nose with his sweater’s sleeves and began CPR on the foal.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After was felt like an eternity the cries of the little foal filled the air, as well as the sounds of Inanis panicked neighing.</p><p> </p><p>“Hoots, go calm Inanis, please! I need to check on Nix!” Proletious called out as he quickly moved over to Nix’s side, and Proletious could tell that she was far too calm and still to be laying down.</p><p> </p><p>He could feel a growing pit of dread and doom fill his stomach as he placed his head on her chest to see if he could hear her heartbeat.</p><p> </p><p><em>Nothing</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Proletious’ eyes widened in fear, his heart sinking down to the darkest pits of the abyss, quickly tears overtook him as he lay there listening to <em>nothing</em>.</p><p> </p><p>An emptiness.</p><p> </p><p>A hole, devoid of life.</p><p> </p><p>A beautiful life that was forcefully ripped away from his grasp.</p><p> </p><p>A sob came out of Proletious’s lips, as he cried onto Nix’s body that grew ever so slowly colder to the touch by the minute, the heat escaping her once graceful form.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hoots had managed to calm Inanis down successfully, but he was still stomping around, clearly, something was agitating him, Hoots didn’t really know what it could be but since he wasn’t causing a ruckus, he thought that it was alright, at least for now.</p><p> </p><p>Hoots turned back over to where Proletious was and his heart sank as he saw Proletious crying over the body of his favorite mare.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone knew that Nix was Proletious’s favorite, she had been with the group of friends for the longest, since the inception of the cabin as it was being built from the ground up.</p><p> </p><p>This was horrible, truly a tragedy.</p><p> </p><p>Hoots looked over to the foal and saw it shaking, it was still wet from the afterbirth and he grabbed a blanket that hung from the wall and tried his best to clean the little thing, wrapping it afterward.</p><p> </p><p>He looked over to his still crying friend and gently reached out and touched his shoulder, Proletious’ tear-stained face greeting his, “We need to take the little one inside, to the large shed, we could make room for it to stay in there… it’ll die alone without a mom by his side, my dear old friend…” he gently explained to his companion.</p><p> </p><p>Proletious’ eyes looked over to the foal, who seemed to look back at him with sad tired eyed, he nodded and shakily got up and away from Nix for the final time in his life.</p><p> </p><p>He Approached the baby, and picked it up, making sure that it was securely wrapped in the blanket, “G-Get some hay f-for it to l-lay on…” Proletious told his friend, his voice still shaky and wavering, he was fighting back the urge to break down right here in front of him and the foal that desperately needed his help.</p><p> </p><p>Hoots nodded and grabbed two large hay bales, he and Proletious made their way to the attached large shed of their cottage home, where once inside, they moved around a lot of items and made space for a corner large enough for hay to be placed as well as a blanket for padding before the tiny foal was placed down on it.</p><p> </p><p>Proletious was still incredibly depressed about having to lose his mare, one that had stayed with him for five years, he wasn’t moving and just sort of stood there like a zombie, unmoving and unthinking.</p><p> </p><p>Hoots approached him cautiously, a hand placed on his shoulder making Proletious snap out of his daze momentarily, “Get undressed, all of it, you smell horrible… I’ll go fetch you something new to wear…” he instructed him.</p><p> </p><p>And silently, Proletious nodded, immediately stripping down to nothing, Hoots wrapped him up in a thick wool blanket that was in the shed and gathered his clothes before heading inside to the main house quickly.</p><p> </p><p>Rushing past everyone who dared ask him any questions, Hoots got down to the basement and quickly threw in the clothes in a washbasin and filled it with water and a cleaning chemical, he hoped that that would do for now at least until some could properly clean it.</p><p> </p><p>He ran back upstairs and instructed someone to go help clean those dirty clothes as soon as possible, as he rushed upstairs and into Proletious’ room, he gathered what looked like very warm clothes, socks, and shoes.</p><p> </p><p>He came running back downstairs and into the connected shed, he handed the clothes to Proletious and helped him get dressed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Once it was said and done, Proletious moved over close to the tiny foal and began petting it, giving it a sense of comfort, that it was not alone.</p><p> </p><p>Hoots looked down at both of them, they looked horribly glum, Ser Proletious for losing the one animal that he had the longest in his life to childbirth, and the poor foal seemed to sense that it was born alone into this cruel, harsh world.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed and looked outside momentarily through the windows, it would be storming soon and he knew that it was far too late to send someone out to town to go fetch something for the foal to drink.</p><p> </p><p>He supposed that it would have to wait until tomorrow, he turned back to face his friend, Proletious’ back was to him, he was still gently caressing the foal.</p><p> </p><p>“Will you head back inside…?” He asked</p><p> </p><p>“…n-no…” came the quiet meek response</p><p> </p><p>“…Ok…” Hoots replied back, he knew that forcing him to leave the foal’s side would only further agitate him and his emotional state, so he decided to just allow him to stay for the night.</p><p> </p><p>Making his way back to the door that connected the house and shed together he found Angus, Zargothrax, and Ralathor on the other side of it, all three men clearly very curious and worried as to what was happening.</p><p> </p><p>Hoots quickly and quietly made everyone move back inside the house so at to not have any of them disturb Ser Proletious,</p><p> </p><p>“What happened?” Asked Angus</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you come in running?” Zargothrax probed</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, what’s all this about?” Inquired Ralathor</p><p> </p><p>all six pairs of eyes were currently on Hoots, the three men waiting for an answer, Hoots sighed, “Nix, Ser Proletious’ favorite horse gave birth-“</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! That’s wonderful” cried out Angus with joy in his voice</p><p> </p><p>Hoots shot him a look before continuing, “-and <em>died</em> once her foal was born…” he finished.</p><p> </p><p>A wave of silence and gloom suddenly overcame the room, Angus’ smile quickly faded as his hands flew to his mouth in shock.</p><p> </p><p>Ralathor breathed in and looked down to the floor, he was horrified at the news, he knew what it meant to lose someone you loved, even if it was just an animal, he understood the grief.</p><p> </p><p>Zargothrax sighed, his sight cast downward, although he did not understand the grief that came with the loss of losing someone, he did understand what immense emotional pain this would cause Ser Proletious.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And almost as if on cue, all four men could distinctly hear Ser Proletious howl with sobs that seemed to wreck the entire fiber of his being.</p><p> </p><p>These were gut-wrenching cries that no one could mistake for someone who was just simply ‘upset’, no these were of a man who had lost something great and dear to him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Quietly, everyone dispersed and went off to go do something, Angus decided that he would help clean Proletious’ dirty clothes in the basement.</p><p> </p><p>Zargothrax went off to go tidy up the rest of the house, making sure that everything was clean.</p><p> </p><p>Ralathor stayed behind and looked at Hoots, a sadness in his eyes, “Will he be alright…?” he asked, not really expecting an answer</p><p> </p><p>Hoots shrugged and sighed, “I don’t know for sure…” he said, suddenly behind them from the door they could hear Proletious’ broken voice speak up to the foal,</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I-I w-will fight for you and your l-life…” </em> he spoke</p><p> </p><p>“<em>And I w-will l-love you more th-than y-your mother n-n-never could…”</em> was the last thing they could hear him say before he broke down in sobs again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> Hoots frowned sadly and decided that it would just be best to leave him be, and so he wrapped an arm around Ralathor’s shoulder and both walked away from the sobbing man behind the door.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Perhaps it was for the best that Ser Proletious be left alone to his sorrows and allow him to get it all out, as outside the warm cottage a rainstorm raged on, the heavens pouring out their sorrows for the loss of the life of such a beautiful creature.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. "I will stay by your side and fight..."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As morning breaks, Hoots still has the lingering words of his friend in his mind:</p><p>"I-I w-will fight for you and your l-life…”  </p><p>And he knows that in order for the young filly to survive, it'll have to be a team effort...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>             The following morning Ser Proletious was awakened to a soft suckling noise beside him, he opened his haze filled eyes and felt around him, when he couldn’t feel the foal an intense fear sank in, it felt as though his heart had jumped ten feet into the air, he sat up quickly which made his head spin.</p><p> </p><p>A gentle set of hands eased Ser Proletious down onto a warm lap, “It's ok, they’re fine…” the voice spoke.</p><p> </p><p>Proletious’ eyes were still hazed over from sleep, and so he rubbed at them to get a better look at who was speaking, his ears still not registering the owner of the voice.</p><p> </p><p>He looked up and found Angus holding him, he was resting on his lap, “You slept here last night with me? How?” Proletious asked Angus shook his head “No, I just came here early in the morning with Hoots to see how you and the baby were doing, and I felt that you probably needed something softer than hay to sleep on, so I put your head on my lap so that you could rest…” he explained and looked over to his left.</p><p> </p><p>“Meanwhile, Hoots has been feeding the little one… they’re so thirsty!” Angus finished explaining with a warm smile and a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>Proletious’ eyebrows raised up in surprise as he turned to look over to his left, and there he saw Hoots bottle feeding the tiny foal, who stood of wobbly legs, eagerly suckling on to the nipple of the bottle that was filled with milk.</p><p> </p><p>“How did you-…?”</p><p> </p><p>“Zargothrax went to town earlier in the day actually, he was in a rush and literally bought as much animal milk he could get his hands on, from almost every single non-magical creature, he combined small portions of them together and mixed it thoroughly to create <em>this</em>-“ he gestured to the bottle with his other hand, “-Amalgamation of milk…” Hoots finished, he looked over to the foal and smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“They seem to like it though…” He chuckled,</p><p> </p><p>The little foal, despite its wobbly skinny legs, stood up and eagerly suckled on, swallowing every last drop in that milk bottle.</p><p> </p><p>Proletious quietly watched on in amazement, yesterday because of the craze of this foal’s birth and just how grief-stricken he was, as well as the fluids from the afterbirth, he wasn’t able to see the true beauty of the foal.</p><p> </p><p>Their coat was just the same pristine snow-white of Nix’s with the black hair of Inanis to match, as well as the same honey brown eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Proletious choked back a sob as he took in the details, a hand flying to his mouth to help muffle the sound.</p><p> </p><p>Angus could feel his heartbreak a tiny bit as he heard him cry out, he gently caressed the other man’s cheek, “What’s wrong? Please talk to us…” he wanted him to know that he was loved and cherished by his friends and that he’d never have to feel alone.</p><p> </p><p>“I-… I-It’s just that-…” Proletious began, his voice quivering so much that he was unable to continue.</p><p> </p><p>“They look so much like Nix…?” Hoots asked</p><p> </p><p>Proletious nodded, “Y-Yes!” he exclaimed, “So m-much like her…” his eyes were glued onto the little foal.</p><p> </p><p>Angus looked at his friend who still laid his head on his lap, “Are these, <em>happy</em> tears? Or sad ones?” he asked</p><p> </p><p>Proletious laughed bitterly, a smile forming that quickly faded as it came, “…B-Both…” he admitted, he was still completely torn inside from losing his mare, but at the same time, so overwhelmed with joy that she left him a baby in her and the stallions image to care of.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have a name for them?” Hoots asked</p><p> </p><p>“N-Name?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, they need a name… all of your other horses have names…”</p><p> </p><p>Proletious sat up for a moment, Angus pulling him close as he hugged the man from behind, Proletious sat thinking of an answer.</p><p> </p><p>He knew that Hoots was right, all his other horses each had names… but they weren’t any ordinary names, usually, their names were derived from their coats or their attitudes.</p><p> </p><p>Proletious eyed the little foal, it was far too young still for him to get an idea of its personality and attitude so he would have to go off of its coat for a name.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing as how its colors were a mix of the mare and stallion, he decided that he needed to find a way to honor his fallen mare’s memory.</p><p> </p><p>“…Nix…” he mumbled under his breath, trying to find something else to go along with the name, something that connected both white and black, life and death, the void and the light.</p><p> </p><p>Wait…</p><p> </p><p>That’s it!</p><p> </p><p><em>“Nix Ex Vacui”</em> Proletious finally spoke up, smiling as the name left his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“What does it mean?” Asked Angus, who still hugged Proletious from behind.</p><p> </p><p>“Snow from the void…” he answered</p><p> </p><p>Hoots smiled with a chuckle, “Sounds very fitting…” He spoke</p><p> </p><p>The little foal finished suckling and wobbled over to Proletious’ side, and plopped itself down next to him with a tiny neigh as it looked at Proletious.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello ‘Vacui…” Proletious spoke up, testing the little foal's name on his tongue.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re shortening it?” Angus asked, he let go of Proletious to gently pet the foal.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s easier that way to pronounce… and they’ll be able to remember it…” Proletious stated</p><p> </p><p>Hoots walked over and gently sat down next to the foal, petting it as well, “By the way, do you know if it’s a male or a female?”</p><p> </p><p>Proletious looked at him, “No, I didn’t check…”</p><p> </p><p>Hoots raised an eyebrow and looked over to the foal, he gently turned it and raised the tail and a hind leg, when he didn’t find any testes but a vulva he turned to Proletious, “It’s a she”</p><p> </p><p>Proletious smiled, “Ah, just like her mother then…” he pets the filly under her chin.</p><p> </p><p>Hoots put ‘Vacui back in a comfortable position with a blanket on top of her little body, she needed to stay warm and as healthy as she could.</p><p> </p><p>“So, what do you plan on doing with her?” Hoots asked</p><p> </p><p>“…Raise her as best I can, really, and then release her back to the harran, hopefully, she’ll make friends and get along with her father Inanis…” Proletious explained as he and Hoots looked at each other while talking.</p><p> </p><p>Hoots nodded to what his friend said, he also examined his features and noticed how slightly red and puffy his eyes were, “You look horrible, were you able to get any rest?” he asked him</p><p> </p><p>Proletious sighed, and ran a hand through his bald head, “Admittedly no… I kept having nightmares last night and kept waking up, I honestly don’t know when and how I fell asleep…” he confessed.</p><p> </p><p>“…I-“ Angus paused for a moment, “-I can sleep here with you if you need the company, to help you sleep easier!” he offered</p><p> </p><p>“You’d do that? For me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, you’re my friend and I care about you! You need to sleep, and you’re still grieving your loss, you need help…” Angus explained as his friend looked at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I-…” Proletious sat in silent shock for a moment before smiling warmly,</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Angus”</p><p> </p><p>“No problem-“</p><p> </p><p>A sneeze.</p><p> </p><p>“Bless you” spoke Angus to Hoots</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t sneeze…”</p><p> </p><p>“Then who did?” Proletious asked</p><p> </p><p>Their eyes turned to ‘Vacui, her nose was running and the mucus that came out appeared to be thick and yellow in consistency.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong little one, are you sick?” Hoots gently cooed to the filly, who neighed in response to him.</p><p> </p><p>Proletious got close to ‘Vacui and placed his head on her little chest to listen to her breathing, he could hear a labored pace as well as what sounded like mucus in her respiratory tract.</p><p> </p><p>“I think she is sick…” he spoke as all three of them could hear ‘Vacui cough, she laid her head down, the poor thing was exhausted.</p><p> </p><p>“I can run into town and ask around for a doctor that cares for animals…” Angus spoke, as he moved away from Proletious, already getting up and dusting himself off.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll go fetch something to keep her fever down and also keep her warm…” Hoots spoke, getting up as well, “Ah, that reminds me…” he turned his attention to Proletious, “Head inside and eat, Zargothrax made you breakfast…and you should also consider getting cleaned up, your still half filthy from yesterday’s endeavor…” He helped his friend stand.</p><p> </p><p>Ser Proletious didn’t say anything in return, instead, he looked nervously down to the filly who laid motionless on the hay pile, her small coughs and sneezes were the only thing he could hear.</p><p> </p><p>“But-“</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry… she’ll still be here waiting for you…”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-“</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I’m sure, now stop arguing with me and head inside…” Hoots began pushing Proletious inside before he could decide what to do.</p><p> </p><p>As he was pushed along to the main door that connected the shed and cottage he gave one last glance at the filly before the door was closed behind him. Of course, Proletious trusted his friends to help him take care of the foal, but he just couldn’t bear to lose another horse, especially one so young.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, welcome… come, you should eat…” Zargothrax approached him, with a warm and gentle smile, he hated to have to hear his friend weep so pitifully and sorrowfully yesterday, that he deemed it his task to treat him and help him relax.</p><p> </p><p>Proletious gave him a half-hearted smile and a sigh, he looked absolutely exhausted both emotionally and physically… so perhaps getting him to relax would be a much-needed intervention.</p><p> </p><p>“Come…” Zargothrax took his hand and guided him to the dining room table where he pulled out a chair for him to sit in, as Proletious sat he took the one beside him.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not going to leave?” Proletious asked him</p><p> </p><p>“Why? Should I?” he inquired</p><p> </p><p>Proletious bit his lip and looked down at the food, “…no…”</p><p> </p><p>Zargothrax smiled sadly and gently caressed the other’s back, “Today I’ll be taking care of you, Ralathor is off in the kitchen mixing more batches of bottles for the little one to drink, and I’m assuming that Hoots and Angus are helping as well, correct?”</p><p> </p><p>Proletious nodded but didn’t reply back, as he took a bite of his food, he decided to just quietly listen to what he had to say to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Good… well, while you eat I’m here to provide you with comfort and an ear to listen to your worries… I know that grief can be a hard thing to experience, especially alone, but you don’t have to worry, you have us to help you…” Zargothrax explained.</p><p> </p><p>Proletious nodded, he could feel his heart warm up to the thoughtful sentiment, and he was right, fighting grief alone was a difficult thing to do.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After the deliciously warm meal that he was given, Zargothrax took Proletious upstairs to the bathroom, where Proletious was instructed to strip down and get himself cleaned, Zargothrax had left him be and told him to use whatever he found inside to his leisure.</p><p> </p><p>At first, Proletious didn’t understand what he referred to, but that was until he found various scented candles, some beautifully scented bars of soap, and some other body care items that could be used to help one relax.</p><p> </p><p>Proletious found himself smiling at the gesture and looked at everything thoroughly before he decided on which ones he would use… one the choice was made, he got to getting cleaned.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Angus had returned with an animal doctor in tow, he was told that this man was the best one by a woman from the nearby village, so he trusted that they knew what they were doing and could possibly help cure the young foal’s illness.</p><p> </p><p>Hoots was currently with the little foal with a small bag of ice that he was able to get off of Zargothrax, he was helping to keep the foal from developing a fever as well as giving it company, her small head laid on his lap.</p><p> </p><p>“This is my patient?” the doctor asked as he was lead into the shed by Angus,</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, she’s been coughing and sneezing, my friend, her owner, said he could hear mucus in her lungs… can you take a look at her? Well pay you afterward, I promise…” Angus explained, a hint of urgency and worry laced his words.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t know what Proletious would do if he lost another horse, and honestly? He didn’t want to find out, no… what he wanted was for the little foal to thrive and live a long and healthy life.</p><p> </p><p>The doctor nodded, they set down their bag of various medical equipment on the floor near the foal and put on gloves….</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. “The doctor is in…”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What will the doctor diagnose our little filly with? Will her future be in safe hands? And what of Inanis? Is he doing well?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the doctor begins his thorough examination of the filly, not only just examining what he’s been told but giving her a head to toe look, he finds nothing more than just the aforementioned symptoms.</p><p>He nods as he places his tools away and writes something down on a piece of paper with a pencil,</p><p>“What’s the diagnosis?” Hoots asks</p><p>“Equine influenza…” the doctor states as he finishes writing down on the piece of paper, he hands it to Angus.</p><p>“It’s a viral infection so, she’ll need to stay here under quarantine away from the other equines or she’ll get them sick as well… on that piece of paper I wrote down the names of antibiotics that you’ll have to buy from equine health the market to help treat it… she’s under a strict six weeks of rest, no exercise nor running around, she needs to rest otherwise she’ll develop pneumonia…” the doctor finished explaining to the two who nodded.</p><p>This would be important information that they’d have to relay back to everyone else.</p><p>Angus reached from his pocket and pulled out the previously agreed on payment amount and handed it to the doctor, “Thank you for your help…” he smiled</p><p>“Ah, not a problem, it’s what I’m here for…” the doctor paused for a moment, seeming to think of something.</p><p>“Is something wrong?” Hoots inquired</p><p>“Where is its mother? The mare?”</p><p>“Passed away from childbirth, I’m afraid…”</p><p>The doctor nodded, “May I check on the rest of the horses? Free of charge I promise, I just wish to see them so know how they’re all doing…”</p><p>Hoots and Angus shared a look before turning to the doctor, “Well I suppose that it couldn’t hurt…” Hoots shrugged as the three of them made their way to the horse stables.</p><p> </p><p>Once there, they found off into the corner where Nix had stayed was now closed off as they still hadn’t done a proper burial for the horse, her body was thoroughly wrapped in a cloth to prevent insects and other vermin from getting to her.</p><p>The doctor walked past and quickly examined the horses, he found that a majority of them were either asleep or awake just quietly standing around, but as he drew nearer to Inanis, the stallion who was close to Nix, the father of ‘Vacui he found a horrible sight.</p><p>The horse had his head pressed to the corner of his enclosure, he wasn’t responding to being called and in fact, made no effort to move.</p><p>The doctor glanced at the feed and water and noted how both were untouched,</p><p>“Was this stallion close to the mare?” he asked the two</p><p>Hoots nodded, “Yes…”</p><p>The doctor shook his head and sighed, “Just as I thought…”</p><p>“What do you mean? I-Is something wrong with him?” Angus asked, worried</p><p>“He’s not sick, but he is depressed… he’s starving himself, this isn’t well for his health, he’ll die if he doesn’t eat…” The doctor explained to them</p><p>“Is there anything we could do for him?” Angus urged</p><p>The doctor nodded, “Yes, actually… is there another horse whom he gets along well with?”</p><p>Hoots nodded, “Yes another cream-colored stallion, goes by the name ‘Sol’” he explained</p><p>And just in cue, Sol who was off in his own paddock, neighed happily as his name was called out.</p><p>He was a lovely cream-colored stallion who got along well with every horse in the harran, especially Inanis, these two were purchased together as they were brothers.</p><p>“Well then, what would be best for you to do would be to send all the horses out of their stalls and let them roam around and walk out in the sunlight, but keep the two stallions together, if they get along well with each other, then the other one who’s named Sol might help to lift his mood…” he analyzed</p><p>Hoots nodded, “Alright, I can take care of that… Angus go see the doctor out…” Hoots instructed, Angus nodded and made his way out of the stables with the doctor.</p><p>Hoots turned to Inanis stable and sighed to himself, “Alright big guy, let’s get you happy again… Proletious would be absolutely heartbroken if he found out how you were doing…” He spoke as he unlatched the door and cautiously stepped inside to help guide the large equine out of its enclosure and out into a fresher and brighter area.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, inside the cottage, Proletious had just finished his bath, he came out feeling much brighter and overall happier, like a small weight had been lifted off of his shoulders.</p><p>He headed downstairs and was greeted with Zargothrax, “How do you feel?”</p><p>“Much better, thank you” Proletious gave him a bright smile, and he wasn’t lying… he did indeed feel much better.</p><p>Angus stepped inside the home and smiled when he saw Proletious, “You look happy…” he commented</p><p>“I do, so what happened in my absence?” Proletious inquired</p><p>“Ah…well…” Angus began, “’Vacui is sick, just as we all thought, she has ‘equine influenza’ but I’ve been given a paper for antibiotics that I need to go fetch for her…” he explained, decidedly leaving out Inanis’ depression… Proletious already had enough to deal with and he didn’t want him to worry.</p><p>Proletious sighed but nodded, “Well, at least there’s a diagnosis and treatment, so she’ll be fine…”</p><p>Angus nodded as he headed off to grab a coat off of a coatrack that was nailed to the wall near the back entrance, “I’ll be going to the market to get these antibiotics, alright?” Angus called out to them.</p><p>“Wait” Proletious called out, “Where is Hoots?”</p><p>“He’s letting the horses out of their paddocks from the stable, to get some fresh air and fresh feed…” Angus commented, </p><p>“Thank you” Proletious spoke, Angus nodded at him<br/>“Well, I’m off then!”</p><p>Zargothrax nodded, “Alright, be careful…”</p><p>“Will do!” </p><p>Angus shut the door behind him as he left, leaving the two men alone, as Ralathor worked quietly and diligently in the kitchen.</p><p>Proletious shifted nervously in his feet, “I should check on her then, she’s probably all alone…”</p><p>Zargothrax sighed, crossing his arms, “You’ll be sleeping with her until she doesn’t have to stay in the shed any longer, correct?” </p><p>Proletious nodded, “Afraid so, my friend…”</p><p>Zargothrax nodded, “Alright, go to her, I need to get some things…” He spoke as he wandered off somewhere.</p><p>Proletious nodded and walked over to the door that connected the cabin and the large shed, he opened it and stepped foot inside, he was greeted with a soft nicker, ‘Vacui looked tired but still seemed happy to see him.</p><p>“Hello, my little ‘Vacui… how are you doing my dear?” he cooed to her, not really expecting any sort of reply as he lay close to her, wrapping an arm around her, providing her with warmth from his body.</p><p>‘Vacui responded by shifting herself closer to him, and half closing her eyes, she looked exhausted.</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later, came Zargothrax inside the shed, he was holding an even thicker wool blanket than Proletious could’ve ever imagined as well as two pillows, </p><p>“What are-…?” Proletious was about to ask before Zargothrax approached them, lifting both beings carefully with one hand with levitation, bringing them three feet off of the floor.</p><p>“I’m assuming that since you’ll be staying here for a few days that it’ll get cold for both of you, so I’m giving both of you a blanket to stay warm with and pillows to rest your heads on…” Zargothrax spoke, as with his other hand that was hidden underneath the items he carried were lifted off of his arm.</p><p>They moved quickly and soundlessly through the air, the makeshift bedding was moved around a little and made better through the ease of magic and things were set down in their proper areas.</p><p>Both ‘Vacui and Proletious were gently let down onto the bedding, their heads landing on the pillows below, the wool blanket draping itself around their forms.</p><p>“Rest well, and should the need arise for any assistance, just come and wake me, I don’t care even if it’s incredibly late, you will wake me if you need anything… understood?” he asked Proletious, eyeing him carefully.</p><p>He nodded wordlessly, to which Zargothrax happily smiled too and promptly turned on his heels and left the shed, closing the door behind him, leaving the two to themselves and to rest.</p><p>Proletious looked over to ‘Vacui who seemed a tiny bit alert than before, “That’s Zargothrax… you can think of him as your-…” Proletious thought for a moment, “-As your wizard uncle, he can be a bit odd at times, but he has good intentions, my dear…”</p><p>‘Vacui seemed to understand and gave him a tiny nod followed by a snort, of what Proletious deemed to be understanding.</p><p>He chuckled, “Come now… you must be tired… let’s rest…” he whispered to her, petting her back lovingly, trying to lull her into sleep.</p><p>As both grew tired, their heavy eyelids finally closing, both beings welcomed the soft embrace of a dreamless rest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. "Looks like we're making progress..."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Progress is being made, both with the little filly and with Proletious...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>             One week has gone and passed since the doctor’s diagnosis of ‘Vacui’s illness and steadily she has been getting stronger and healthier, which is excellent!</p><p> </p><p>Ser Proletious and Hoots have inevitably become parents to the little filly, as she’s grown incredibly fond of her pseudo parents, she will only take her bottle <em>only</em> if it’s from either of them, anyone else, and she’ll just snort and squeal at them and try to run off to hide behind someone or something just so she can avoid being fed by that person until one of her favorite dads return.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Angus has been assigned the role of big brother to ‘Vacui, he never in his life could’ve ever thought of horses, let alone foals, of being so spunky and full of life! If they have to bathe or comb her coat, Angus is the only one who is allowed to do that as ‘Vacui will actively try to nip at your hands if anyone else does it.</p><p> </p><p>Ralathor is the designated wine aunt, as he’ll come in to check in on ‘Vacui’s overall health and report back if anything’s wrong, he dares tell no one that he actively sneaks her small treats such as sugar cubes and carrots when no one’s looking, ah, what a spoiled little baby.</p><p> </p><p>Lastly, Zargothrax is the equine uncle of the group, and…as much as he loves the little filly, he does <em>not</em> like getting <em>filthy</em><em> and will act only be with her for a few minutes at a time, he’s a huge gramophone and prefers to have himself be kept clean, preferably at all times.</em></p><p> </p><p>However, ‘Vacui will be having none of it, and you’ll almost always find that she is dragging her tiny body around, as she bites down hard on whatever cape or cloak Zargothrax is wearing at the moment, which has resulted in tears of said fabric, a very happy and mischievous filly, as well as a very tired wizard.</p><p> </p><p>However, fear not, as she is still very much loved by everyone and is deeply looked after, and speaking of which… ‘Vacui was kept on constant rest duty, the only times she was allowed to be up and about was for feeding and an occasional little walk around the shed to stretch her legs, otherwise it was back to laying down and resting.</p><p> </p><p>Whenever Proletious left her side to go eat breakfast or get changed, she will often whinny at him as if asking, ‘Where are you going dad?’, it always makes Proletious sad to leave her all alone, even if it’s just for a few minutes so Angus and Hoots have taken to rotating with him, so that should he need to leave, someone else can come in and take care of the little foal in his absence.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Easy little one… he’s just going to go get something to eat…” Hoots cooed to the little filly, who responded with a nicker as if asking for him to come close, to which he did, sitting down beside her.</p><p> </p><p>‘Vacui although tired and drowsy from her medication still held onto her spunkiness, giving him a tired yet happy neigh.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah… hello to you too… rest now, you’re probably tired…” he gently spoke, caressing her snout and tiny head.</p><p> </p><p>The gentle gesture of affection slowly lulled her into sleep in a matter of minutes which allowed Hoots to silently enjoy the allotted time he had with her, he never thought of himself as being capable to father anything in his life, neither a human child nor an animal, but it seemed that the little foal was proving him wrong as each day passed.</p><p> </p><p>He kept gently caressing her and hummed an ancient lullaby that he had once heard as a wee-lad from his mother, a gentle and loving tune that she sang for him on quiet starry nights to help ease her son into rest.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Eventually, Ser Proletious came back but stopped walking at a fast pace when he heard the humming behind the closed door, he smiled to himself as he quietly stepped foot inside, and hid behind the small passageway that separated the shed from the main cottage home, the door closed behind him.</p><p> </p><p>There he stood listening to Hoots hum the gentle and sweet tune, something that he had only heard twice in his life, one before when he had suffered a terrible nightmare and was unable to go back to sleep, and now.</p><p> </p><p>Hoots eventually stopped singing once the tune was done, his eyes were glued to where Proletious was hiding, waiting to see if the other would step out.</p><p> </p><p>When he did, and both men’s eyes met, Proletious had to stifle a laugh that dared to sneak out and awake the little foal, he quietly made his way over to his friend and sat down next to him.</p><p> </p><p>“I love hearing you hum that tune, you know…?” He whispered, with a smile directed to his companion.</p><p> </p><p>Hoots rolled his eyes but smiled nevertheless, “I know you <span class="u">do</span> but… I can’t have the others knowing another secret <span class="u">power</span> of mine, now can <span class="u">I</span>?” he smirked, clearly teasing.</p><p> </p><p>Proletious stifled another laugh and sighed contently, he leaned his head against his friend’s shoulder, “What’s wrong?” he asked</p><p> </p><p>Proletious shook his head lightly, “Nothing, I just-…” he took in a breath before continuing, “I’m just so thankful to have all of you helping me out… it could’ve been so easy for all of you to just leave it all up to me to do alone…-“</p><p> </p><p>“What makes <span class="u">you</span> think that we would <span class="u">allow</span> that?” Hoots questions him</p><p> </p><p>Proletious shrugs, “I mean, I’ve had to do so much in my life alone that I-“</p><p> </p><p>“I would never leave you alone to deal with all of his-, I mean-, It broke you when you lost Nix-“ He watched as Proletious shuddered lightly at the mention of her, but he kept listening, “-I’m sorry- I just… I just can’t stand to see you like that again…” Hoots finished explaining, bringing his friend into a hug.</p><p> </p><p>Proletious nodded solemnly, his friend was right, after all, Nix’s death did tear a hole in his heart that had been steadily getting fixed and sown back into place, but… never completely, perhaps he was still missing something.</p><p> </p><p>“That reminds me…” Hoots began, before stopping, he gently moved ‘Vacui’s head in such a way that she was no longer laying on his lap but on the comfortable pillow that Zargothrax had provided.</p><p> </p><p>“Come…” Hoots instructed Proletious to quietly follow him outside of the shed, once outside, Proletious asked him what it was that he wanted to tell him, but Hoots shook his head, only taking him by the hand and walking him off to a private section of their property.</p><p> </p><p>They walked some ways off and into a small wooded area that lead to a clearing, in the center of this clearing stood a massive, imposing, yet beautiful weeping willow tree, it probably was close to a hundred years of age.</p><p> </p><p>And in front of the willow tree stood Zargothrax, Ralathor, and Angus with the wrapped body of Nix that lay on the floor beside an open and an already dug out grave.</p><p> </p><p>Proletious’ hands flew to his mouth in shock, he stifled a noise of pained surprise, with wide eyes he stared at the mare’s deceased body.</p><p> </p><p>“We all knew you loved her, so we decided unanimously on to give her a proper resting place…” Zargothrax spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>Proletious choked back a sob, his grip on Hoot’s hand becoming stronger, he needed something to ground himself on before he lost himself back to the deep dark pits of despair.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright… you don’t have to approach her if you don’t want to…” Hoots comforted him, trying his best to ease his friend’s pain.</p><p> </p><p>Proletious shook his head, “N-No… I-I h-ha-have to…” He spoke up and nervously approached her with Hoots by his side, helping him every step of the way.</p><p> </p><p>Proletious got down on his knees and hesitantly pressed his hand on the cloth that covered Nix, he could feel the coldness that seemed to radiate off of her corpse, he knew that she was no longer here on this earth with him, but he still felt that he needed to give her one final goodbye.</p><p> </p><p>Almost as if on instinct he pets the fabric, tears spilling over, “H-H-Hello m-my dear… I-I m-missed you…” he choked out, his voice unwilling to co-operate with him, as a sob overtakes him, tearing him apart once more.</p><p> </p><p>Hoots bites his lip as he watched on with tears of his own, as his friend broke down in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>Zargothrax had to turn his head away, the painful swelling of his chest didn’t help as tears pricked at his eyes, his vision becoming blurred.</p><p> </p><p>Angus stood off to the side, roses in his hands that he had picked from earlier in the day to give to everyone so that they could all pay their respects to the loss of the companion, he openly sobbed with Proletious too, although he desperately tried to be quiet out of respect.</p><p> </p><p>Ralathor had taken off his submarine hat in respect, his face covered, but everyone could tell given by the way his body shook and trembled that he too was crying.</p><p> </p><p>Hoots let out a shaky sigh as more tears came out, he watched on as his friend moved back and away from Nix, standing up on shaky legs, he stood by his friend’s side.</p><p> </p><p>“…Ready?” he asked him</p><p> </p><p>Proletious sniffled and tried to wipe at the endlessly free-flowing tears that seamlessly cascaded down his face, he nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Zargothrax’s head was turned to face the duo, he nodded when he was given permission to do so, as gently as he could, with the power of levitation he lifted Nix’s corpse off of the ground, making sure that the cloth still covered her as he eased her down onto her grave.</p><p> </p><p>Followed by the pile of dirt that was gently pushed onto the hole, Zargothrax couldn’t stop the wave of sadness that overtook him as he heard Proletious break down into tears again, as he hugged Hoots tightly for comfort.</p><p> </p><p>Angus sniffled, he allowed the tears to flow freely down his face, he handed everyone a single rose, he backed off to the side and watched Proletious, to make the first move.</p><p> </p><p>Still sobbing, Proletious approached Nix’s now covered grave, he kissed the rose and spoke softly to it, perhaps filling it with his final parting words… it was then placed on the gravesite.</p><p> </p><p>This was then followed by Hoots, Angus, Ralathor, and lastly Zargothrax.</p><p> </p><p>As everyone cried on, Hoots wandered off, tears still falling, to go grab a stone slab that had been left sitting on the grass of this small area, he picked it up and approached the gravesite, with all his strength he plunged it down, it was the headstone to mark Nix’s grave.</p><p> </p><p>It read: “Here lies Nix, she who’s beauty and grace is forever unmatched…”</p><p> </p><p>“Come here-“ Spoke Angus who pulled Proletious and the others into a hug, everyone cried together in the memory of the pet equine.</p><p> </p><p>Off in the distance, one could hear the soft neighing of the horses and distant crowing of crows as well as the sounds of various other creatures that called out… perhaps even the animals knew of the weight of such a significant loss…?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As the small group of men made their way back to the cottage, Hoots and Proletious were the only two to split up from the rest and headed inside towards the shed.</p><p> </p><p>Once inside, they found ‘Vacui awake and alert, she was looking at them with alert eyes, she gave a little snort.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you hungry?” Hoots asked her, not really hoping to get a response, “Alright, let me go get something for you…” he spoke, wandering off to go fetch her a bottle of milk.</p><p> </p><p>Proletious on the other hand slumped down onto the floor, a few feet away from ‘Vacui, he didn’t want her to see him upset and torn,</p><p> </p><p>While yes, he was happy that Nix was finally able to be put at rest, the wound that had still yet to close, still somewhat raw at the loss of his pet, ached in his chest, it wracked at him and destroyed him, but it was the healing process that he needed, to allow the grief to be released unless he let it consume him.</p><p> </p><p>‘Vacui got up from where she lay, her legs still wobbly from the medicine she had to take, but never the less she still egged herself on and towards him, climbing into his lab, she plopped herself down and began nipping at him, but not in a harsh and mean way, but in an ‘It’s ok dad…’ way, she was seeking to comfort him.</p><p> </p><p>Proletious’ crying only got worse from the display of affection and he carefully wrapped his arms around her, gently hugging her as he allowed the affection to take place.</p><p> </p><p>When Hoots came in, he frowned sadly at what he saw but never the less allowed it, he stood off to the side and watched carefully to see if ‘Vacui was being too rough or vice versa.</p><p> </p><p>‘Vacui turned to face Hoots and let out a surprised snort at him, he had caught her off guard, “Hello to you too little one…” Hoots began, “Come, you need to eat… leave him be…”</p><p> </p><p>‘Vacui looked back over to Proletious then back at Hoots, she seemed to consider the option for a moment, before finally being swayed by her hungry stomach.</p><p> </p><p>Getting up from her position she wobbled her way to Hoots, who gladly began bottle feeding her, providing one of his hands under her to further stable her as she stood, she would need to build more muscle and strength on her legs.</p><p> </p><p>Proletious wiped his tear-stained eyes and looked on at ‘Vacui who was eagerly suckling away at her bottle, he and Hoots made eye contact, “I’m sorry for upsetting you with the fune-“</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you-, for the funeral… it was a lovely idea… who’s-?”</p><p> </p><p>“It was the kid’s idea, Angus, he wanted you to be able to properly say goodbye…”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah…” Proletious nodded, “I should thank him later then…”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not… angry at us for upsetting you further with the loss of her?”</p><p> </p><p>Ser Proletious shook his head, “No… admittedly, I think I needed that… I think that it’s finally allowed me to let go of her, to finally solidify that I won’t have her at my side…” He explained solemnly, he was exhausted from crying so much.</p><p> </p><p>Hoots nodded but didn’t comment any further on that topic.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>..</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>….</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want me to stay with you?” Hoots asked, breaking the silence</p><p> </p><p>Proletious nodded, “For tonight at least… yes, thank you…” he gave him a weak smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Anything for you…” he replied, once ‘Vacui was done drinking, she happily trotted her way into Proletious’ open arms with a happy squeal.</p><p> </p><p>Ser Proletious laughed, “Hello my little one…” he placed a loving kiss on her nose</p><p> </p><p>Hoots made sure to put everything away as well as to get another bottle of milk ready for tomorrow in the morning, when everything was said and done, he turned off the lights and got over to where the other two were.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone had shuffled and moved around until they found spots suitable for them to sleep, Hoots’ original plan was to sleep with Ser Proletious and have the little foal sleep off on her own, but she insisted on being in-between her two dads, and so they slept as such.</p><p> </p><p>Hoots was to the left with ‘Vacui in the middle and Ser Proletious off to the right, each had an arm outstretched to reach and be able to touch the other in a form of mutual silent reassuring.</p><p> </p><p>“Sweet dreams you two…” Hoots yawned</p><p> </p><p>“…likewise…” Proletious whispered.</p><p> </p><p>A tiny snort followed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. "And so, we come to a close with this tale..."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We now take a look at how things have progressed...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>             Six weeks have come and gone since this whole endeavor had begun, ‘Vacui’s father, the stallion named Inanis no longer has depression mostly thanks to what the doctor had offered Hoots to do, which was to place Inanis with his brother Sol, out on the pasture where he could get the exercise he’d need to stretch his legs, as well as fresh feed.</p><p> </p><p>It worked wonders on the stallion, his coat was now brighter and shinier than before, he was still his old self but it seemed that he knew that Nix was no longer with him anymore, so he mostly kept with his brother, Sol.</p><p> </p><p>That was at least until ‘Vacui was introduced to her father and the rest of the harran, the other horses accepted her immediately into their group and she had already made friends with another filly of her similar age, one named “Noctis” …</p><p> </p><p>When Inanis and ‘Vacui met, it clicked almost automatically with Inanis who the little filly was and he welcomed her happily, she was his baby after all and both could tell that they were family.</p><p> </p><p>Ser Proletious has been doing much better emotionally, he’s been spending his time both taking care of the horses but also taking care of himself as well, orders that were given directly to him by Zargothrax.</p><p> </p><p>Angus was happily thanked by Proletious for the idea that he had over the funeral, the young prince blushed with embarrassment when he found out that Hoots had told him but were happy to hear that his friend liked the idea as well.</p><p> </p><p>Ralathor and Zargothrax both spend as much of their time as they can into taking care of the horses alongside Proletious, Ralathor has successfully befriended yet another foal, whom he sneaks into little snacks too when no one can see him.</p><p> </p><p>Zargothrax, although he doesn’t like the hard-disgusting labor mostly sticks to grooming the horses and passing around their feed, which is by far, the least physically demanding jobs, but Proletious allows it.</p><p> </p><p>He’s so good at grooming the horses that many of them come out with various new hairstyles almost every week, and he never gets tired of it.... in fact, Proletious is convinced that he's having too much fun with himself.</p><p> </p><p>Hoots on the other hand has taken it up to himself to learn from Proletious on what to do for future births of the other mares, he wants to be prepared to help aid during delivery, but mostly, he does this so that he <em>never</em> has to see his friend cry the way that he did.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Overall, things have taken a happier turn for everyone involved and it seems that ‘Vacui’s future shines bright.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>